


Birthright

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Cas Has Powers, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Jimmy Has Powers, M/M, Magic, So much angst, Twincest, basically jimmy has powers of life, castiel has powers of death, godless, life and death, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins are a two-sided coin: life and death. In a world where sharing a face is uncommon and their magic even more astounding, Castiel and Jimmy are a rare commodity in the North; they are considered gods. Their world, so simple and easy, is complicated when a Southern soldier comes to their village and turns their lives upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthright

**Author's Note:**

> Here is what you need to know:
> 
> This world is sort of like our world but not really. There is the North and the South; the North is kind of like Scandinavia, Finland, Norway etc. places of this nature. They live in a very simple, nature harmonious village. They do not have the technologies of the South, nor do they want them. They live off the land, they hunt, and live in a similar fashion to Vikings. The South on the other hand is more like the 21st Century U.S. There are paved streets, cars, technologies etc, but they still run on a monarchial system. 
> 
> Dean is a soldier from the South, and Sam lives off of his wages. After a recent attack on the North, the Southern army was destroyed, leaving Dean to die in the cold. He was found and brought back to the Northern village where he was nursed back to health by Jimmy. 
> 
> As this progresses, there will be flashbacks, so don't worry if you are confused for now :) 
> 
> I think that's it, enjoy!

Hot electricity made the hairs on his arm stand up while the dark clouds brewed overhead. Castiel had been in a dark mood lately, and Jimmy knew that it was a mood that even he would struggle to break his twin free from. Not that he could worry about that right now; for the moment he needed to concentrate on the woman who was lying at his feet, in the dirt and mud. They had not been able to get her back to somewhere more comfortable in time before she began to collapse from labor. The storm rumbled dangerously and the rain began to fall.

He tried to ease the woman’s conscious, but even he was worried about the lightning, which was striking and cracking in the sky. Part of him wondered if Castiel’s mood had conjured this storm or if Mother Nature had done so all on her own. “Push,” he told the woman gently, urging her to push harder.

Her screams came soon after and Jimmy could see his hands bloodying; he would not let this life be snuffed out simply because he had not had the proper equipment right on hand. The Northerners had always lived off of the land and wilderness in their godless lands; they believed in the harmonious nature and what the earth could offer if treated correctly. They did not have paved streets or proper, concrete houses. They did not have the same amenities that the Southerners did, and they still believed in hunting off of the land, and then in return giving back by growing flowers and herbs.

Jimmy dared a glance up at the woman but a figure standing in the dark doorway of Castiel’s tent made him pause and he raised his eyes higher; his twin stood buried in a black cloak, its hood drawn up which barely showed his face. But Jimmy knew Castiel’s shape and Castiel’s demeanor; they were two sides of the same coin. One light and one dark. He tried to smile at Castiel but no smile came and he had no choice but to return his attentions back to the birthing woman. Ever since the accidents, Castiel had not been allowed during any moment of birth or rebirth; he could not be around high emotion or at an event with too much stimulation. They couldn’t risk it, just in case.

 

 _Just in case_.

 

The woman gave up another scream which was swallowed in the loud crack of lightning and the roar of the thunder above their heads but soon Jimmy was holding a baby in his hands; pink, flush, and full bodied. The infant screamed and kicked desperately as the cold rain poured down above them both. The mother smiled weakly before falling back and staring lifeless up at the sky. He gasped and his eyes immediately rose to Castiel’s, accusatory. His twin was gone but they both knew. This was an instance of _just in case_ at work. He sighed and wrapped the child up in his own robes before going to carry the baby back to the tent they were meant to have been in.

Benny stood upon seeing him. Wordlessly Jimmy handed the crying newborn over into the larger man’s hands before slowly returning to the mother. He knelt back in the mud and placed a hand upon the mother’s forehead; his eyes began to glow electric blue, and his body inwardly glowed with the light that signified _life_. In another roll of thunder and flash of white lightning, the woman’s breath came back to her in a rush and she was sitting up with a jolt. They stared at each other. He smiled.

"My baby?" she gasped. 

Jimmy nodded reassuringly. “Is healthy and fine, and now so are you. Come with me.” With his help, they were able to walk carefully back to the tent where she would have the rest of the birthing process in peace from the heavy rain. Jimmy ached to go to find Castiel; with his brother’s moods came dark feelings and darker actions. He did not like Castiel being on his own but he had work to do.

“Tomorrow night is the harvest,” Benny commented to him as they worked side by side. Despite Benny’s stature, he had turned out to be an excellent assistant in all things. No matter how small the task. 

“Yes I know,” Jimmy sighed as he pressed a warm cloth to the woman’s pale forehead, easing her into warm, clean blankets. The harvest brought them all together in a celebration of the life they had created over the spring and summer; usually there was even a wedding to partake, and this year was no different. Castiel was not allowed to attend weddings. Despite every year, Jimmy promised his twin that it could and would be different, that he could join them all in that merry celebration. But they all knew that that was never the case. 

“You do not sound happy about it,” Benny said quietly.

Jimmy glanced at his lover sadly. “Castiel...he’s….he’s been so wayward lately,” he whispered. “He’s afraid….after his…incident with the soldier-“

“Dean?” Benny asked.

“Yes. Dean….he’s been so distant and cold. He’s not even open to me, and I can always read him, but not now. Now he’s just this jumble of black and darkness.”

Benny snorted in derision. “Tell me about it, damn thunder storms won’t go away. This is the fifth one we’ve had in a week.” Benny gestured vaguely up at the ceiling where the storm was still wrecking havoc outside. “Can’t even take a damn walk to the pens to check on the animals without getting soaked.”

Jimmy glared at Benny angrily. “He didn’t _ask_ for this, Benny. He didn’t ask for any of this-“

“I know,” came the gentle reply. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

He sighed and after cleanup, they were able to leave the woman with her child, and another midwife, and a guard to watch over them both. Benny draped him carefully under his heavy cloak, which seemed to repel the water rather than soak it up as they walked back towards Jimmy’s tent. “I know you didn’t,” he said as soon as they were inside where it was warm and safe from the elements. “I worry for him…”

Benny stripped his cloak off and allowed it to drop to the ground before backing Jimmy up against his bed, which was a simple raised dais pillowed in blankets, furs, and pillows. Castiel teased him and called it his nest, but Jimmy liked his bed. He liked it so much that there were days when he would lay in it naked and not get up for hours. He almost tripped but Benny slid an arm around his waist to keep him from falling and then their mouths were surging together in a hot vice that nothing could come between.

He groaned as he felt the heat of Benny’s erection press against him through the woolen trousers that barely kept all of that man entrapped. Shaking hands slid to Benny’s strong, broad chest, and then they were toppling back into the nest of blankets and furs.

Benny liked his bed too.

++++

Castiel slid his hand over the old man’s face and slid his eyes closed, his own face unreadable and stoic. He had overseen so many funerals, deathbeds, and last rights that he had lost count, but the smell of death filled his nostrils in a constant reminder. He could never shake death from his mind because death followed him as his shadow. Jimmy told him that he and death were best friends and that they would probably greet each other with a warm familiarity in the afterlife.

Castiel did not like the joke.

He did not want to be Death’s best friend, and he most certainly was tired of overseeing the deaths of old men, sick children, and heartbroken women. He was tired of closing eyes, and watching the dead burn on pyres. Ash and death were the scents that clung to his clothing in a constant pungent air. No matter how hard he tried, the smell never left his nostrils. Everything he touched became black and toxic; he was poison. Dean Winchester had found that out the hard way, and Castiel had paid for it in the end.

  _“You_ drugged _me?! You drugged me and took advantage of me?! What kind of sick freak_ are _you?! Fucking Christ-“ Dean had scrambled to his feet to pull on his clothing, suddenly very aware of his nakedness. “You must be_ awful _in the sack if you’re drugging your lovers. Are they that unwilling that you have to rape them to get off? Have they all come before me kicking and screaming and you take it upon yourself to drug them?! God, you don’t_ deserve _willing partners, or any of that. You’re a fucking_ freak. _Don’t touch me again. Got it?”_

Castiel shut his eyes at the painful memory and he internally kicked his ribs again, despite all of the mental berating he had given himself for the past week . Since Dean had woken up to realize what had happened, Castiel had stayed his distance and he had not touched Dean again at his request. Dean was keen on reminding him of what a monster he was, with glares, and muttered words. The man was bitter and Castiel did not blame him for his anger, but that did not stop each word and phrase from cutting under his skin. Dean’s words left him internally bleeding. He did not share his pain, not even with Jimmy, because it was enough to break his own back, let alone his twin’s.

He wanted to explain to Dean that what had happened had not been entirely his own fault. Jimmy had given him the tea, and Jimmy had told him that he had a vision; a vision that he and Dean were meant to connect somehow, and his twin had pushed that button further than necessary. Dean had wanted him; Dean had pressed his body up against his own and they had made sweaty, desperate, love to one another. He had never imagined Dean waking up and not realizing what he had done. There had been no account for Dean not remembering. 

Tomorrow was the harvest and the wedding between two members of their clan. He was not welcome at weddings. He was not welcome at births. He was not welcome anywhere that meant life. Not when his powers meant death.

The smell of sickness filled his nose again and Castiel quickly turned and left the tent so the family could mourn while the funeral pyre was being readied. He did not want to smell like death and ashes today. The sky was overcast and there were crows screaming in the sky as they fluttered around his head. Castiel ignored them and went to the stables to collect his horse. The stable hand stared at him in surprise when he pulled the animal from its stall and mounted him bareback. As he rode away, Castiel could feel that blackness chasing him and looming over him dangerously. No matter where he went, or what he did, death followed.

++++

“The twins are a two sided coin,” Benny said solemnly as they sat together after the wedding to feast. “One is light.”

Dean watched as the large warrior removed a coin from his pocket to reveal the shiny side. “Okay?”

“One is life,” Benny continued as if Dean had said nothing. “Jimmy is the light and life, he was given the birthright of being able to create life from absolute death. He could make flowers grow from nothing. He can bring back the dead as long as they have not been gone too long.”

Dean blinked in surprise; he had not known that about the man. This Northern magick frightened him. The twins bore the same face and now they had powers over life and death? Perhaps they were gods and maybe the gods were real and walked this earth after all.

“His brother, however, is death.” Benny turned the coin over and Dean stared in surprise when he saw that the coin was burnt black on the other side. “He is darkness and it looms over him like a disease. He can kill a man with barely a glance from across the room if he wishes. He has caused _accidents_ in the past.”

“Accidents?” Dean picked up the piece of bread and tore into it, no longer able to stave off his hunger.

Benny nodded solemnly. “He is not welcome at births or weddings for this reason,” he replied. “He killed a newborn baby once, from the excitement in the room. Jimmy had to calm the mother and then bring the child back. It was a terrible mess. He did the same at a wedding; too much stimulation and Castiel’s powers reach out like a tendril of black smoke. He’s useful in battle but his powers are a hindrance otherwise. It is said that one twin was blessed; Jimmy was smiled upon by the gods, and the other is cursed.”

Dean gulped and slowly turned his eyes on Jimmy who was talking to the bride and groom; Castiel was nowhere to be seen. “Is that why he’s not here?”

“Yes,” Benny said quietly. “It breaks Jimmy’s heart but we can’t…we can’t risk it again. _Just in case_ follows Castiel around like a plague.”

Dean shuddered. “Jesus Christ,” he whispered.

“Jesus Christ was simply a man,” B’jorn whispered, glancing over at Dean.

Dean rolled his eyes; the Northern gods were confusing to him. Personally, Dean did not believe in anything, even though his brother had always believed in the Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost. Dean had no real faith. “Whatever man.”

He was glad that Castiel was not sitting with them; the bastard didn’t deserve to be here with them trying to be happy. In Dean’s opinion the son of a bitch deserved castration and a lifetime of aloneness. After what he had done… Dean shuddered and his stomach twisted unpleasantly. The food turned to ash in his mouth and he realized there was no point in continuing. Of course, Castiel was gone, and somehow the man had still ruined the wedding. At least for Dean.

Jimmy eventually walked over to them and sank down to sit and eat, a wide smile on his face. “Today was very successful I think, don’t you?” he said.

Benny nodded. “Yes.”

Dean shrugged and pushed his plate away. “Yeah. Sure.”

“Do you not like the food?” Jimmy asked in concern.

"I did, but um….I lost my appetite.” He shrugged as if he did not know the reason why; if he told Jimmy it was because the thought of Castiel made him want to vomit everything up, he was bound to offend him, and then he wasn’t sure he would be making it back home to Sammy in one piece. “I think I’m gonna go…is that okay?”

“Yes, of course. Go on.” Jimmy gestured for him to be dismissed and Dean was glad to stretch and retreat from the festivities. The night was colder than he had anticipated; especially after he left the comfort and warmth of the large bonfire and the entire village, save for one. The village was dark and Dean tripped several times on the way back to his tent which Jimmy had given him after he had been well enough to leave the medical tent. Supposedly they would be traveling south soon and Dean could finally leave these people behind when he went to find his brother again.

He could forget about these wild and magical twins that could kill and give life to the dead. He could forget that the evil twin had raped him; he could forget everything and return to his life so he and Sam could survive on his wages again. Finally, Dean came to his tent’s entrance but he gave pause when the moon peeked out at him from behind the clouds and revealed the stars. Living in the city, he had forgotten the wonders of nature and the night sky. There was a hill up above the village and he could see a figure on top, standing all alone. He figured it had to be Castiel.

Dean rolled his eyes and he went to go back inside so he could go to sleep but again he paused; this time he was not sure what held him back, or what made his feet start to walk in the direction of the hill. There was no point in going up there to see Castiel since all he wanted to do was wring the bastard’s neck anyway, but what B’jorn had told him had left him feeling a strange kind of sadness. Living his life around a _just in case I accidentally kill someone_ was something Dean could not fathom; what was that like? To know that you can kill someone without meaning to?

Somehow, Dean found himself slowly walking up the hill to stand next to Castiel, even though the guy made his skin crawl. He couldn’t stop the question from leaving his mouth and coming out with a bit of a snarky attitude. “So, what’s it like to accidentally kill people anyway?”

As soon as the words left his mouth, Dean regretted them, and not just because he was afraid that Castiel could _accidentally_ kill him just for being rude. He regretted the words when he felt Castiel stiffen beside him and when he glanced over tentatively, he watched as Castiel turned his face away, staring down at the ground instead of the sky. Dean opened his mouth to apologize but Castiel cut him off, and his voice was bitter and hollow; clearly, he had been asked this question in the past.

“How do you think it feels? It feels like everything I touch is poison. I am poison.”

“Cas-“ Dean began, wanting to stop him from going on that thought track; Dean _knew_ what it was like to believe those kinds of thoughts. He had lived his life thinking he was poisonous and bad for everyone and anyone. But Sam had taught him otherwise. He didn’t have those thoughts as often anymore but then again, Dean didn’t have death as a power either.

“No!” Castiel snapped and Dean flinched at the agony in his voice. “No. Do not tell me that I am more than shadows and evil…” He gestured down at the party. “Clearly, I am not.”

 Dean watched Castiel and then his eyes traveled down and he watched as the grass began to wilt and die right before his eyes in a perfect ring around Castiel’s feet. He could not stop himself from withdrawing and taking several steps backwards. The look Castiel gave him was one of hurt feelings. “Cas-“ he whispered again, but he had to stop himself; there was nothing he could say to Castiel to comfort him.

Castiel stared at him a moment longer before turning and starting to walk down the hill, his black cloak flowing behind him. Dean gulped and the clutch of fear dissipated, but Castiel paused and turned to look back at him. “You were right about me,” he said and Dean tilted his head to the side in confusion. “I am a freak, and I do not deserve affections.”

Dean felt his voice cut off in his throat again as Castiel turned and continued on his way, disappearing into the darkness of the village. He had to flinch again when he realized he had put those thoughts in Castiel’s head; poisoning a darkened mind further. He didn’t _want_ to feel sorry for Castiel; the man had drugged and raped him, but the guilt came anyway. Especially when he saw how the village ostracized Castiel. Not that they did it purposefully or to cause Castiel harm; they did it for everyone’s safety. Dean sighed and slowly began to walk down the hill as well, pausing at the crossroads between his tent and where Castiel’s was nestled underneath some pine trees. He almost went over to Castiel’s to see him, but at the last moment Dean shook his head and continued back to his own. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think? :)


End file.
